


Light my fire (for the first time)

by CosMoe



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, Making Out, Multi, Nutcest, Oral Sex, Sexual advice, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: This once was a prompt from the kiss prompt list -"An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose"for my dear friend, who also somehow inspired me to think of Maris.I'm really bad on writing summaries!First times!That fic's supposed to happen on the day of Dagur's and Mala's wedding until some days after.This is about Ruff having a crush on a woman and that woman showing her a whole new world full of sensations.Unfortunately/luckily Tuffnut joins this interlude.Should he be glad about experiencing his first time like that?
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston, Thorston Twins/Original Female Character
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Light my fire (for the first time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymarina/gifts).



> Contains graphic depictions of sexual intercourse, consensual sexual actions between siblings.
> 
> I don't ship incest in real life, this is only fiction.
> 
> Kudos or/and comments highly appreciated!

Dagur's and Mala's wedding had been great: a lot of good food (might be, because Ruff and him hadn't cooked it but had left it to people, who knew what they did), a lot to drink – finest wine, mead, ale -, musicians, who played all night long.

What Tuff did not like about this night were two guys vying for his sister.

Fishlegs and his terrible poetry.

Snotlout, who tried to be subtle, but in fact behaved lumpish and inept.

Because Ruff didn't leave her brother's side, Tuff had to suffer through the horrible attempts of rapprochement as well.

Any time one of the wenches passed with those huge trays, Tuff grabbed another tankard filled with whatever it was – he just took, what he could get in that moment.

Snotlout again appeared and brought some stolen flowers from the table arrangement.

Tuff slammed his head onto the table and groaned.

Him and Ruffnut were pretty inebriated and while Tuff became more annoyed and irritated with every new request of his friends for his sister, Ruff was highly amused and enjoyed being in the center of attention.

As Snotlout and Fishlegs had gotten into a dispute, Tuff tried laboriously to get off the bench.

"What are you doing?" Ruff asked and smiled widely, but hardly able to focus.

"First having a piss, then I'll try to find a mace or something to end that terror!" Tuff replied with supressed anger.

He didn't actually plan to return so fast, but he noticed that he had difficulties walking straight.

So Tuff wanted to sit down next to Ruff again, but she was gone.

"Ruffnut?" Tuff looked around and finally saw her distinctive braids.

Ruff seemed to bend over someone.

Tuff stumbled closer and could now watch his sister kiss a stunning blonde, not as tall and slender as Ruffnut, but with delicious curves, voluminous lips and beautiful boob-, uh, blue eyes.

He didn't know, how long he stood there, staring with mixed up feelings.

Why hadn't he realized earlier, that Ruff's love interest included girls, too?

He had guessed it, but why didn't Ruff ever tell him?

Where did that blonde beauty come from suddenly?

Why did he feel turned on?

It was his sister, for Loki's sake, he should not have butterflies in the stomach.

Tuffnut felt deceived.

He wanted to make out with someone, too.

After grabbing another tankard he sat down between Sonotlout and Fishlegs, who pouted, as well.

Tuff took a big gulp and grumpily glared over to his twin.

Snotlout pointed at Ruff with his chin and ranted: "You could at least have warned us."

Fishlegs also didn't look very happy.

"If I had known, I probably wouldn't have told you, either!" Tuff shrugged and emptied his drink.

As the wench passed the boys again, Tuff exchanged his empty tankard for a full.

Before he could finish off his "I-don't-care-what-it-even-is", Snotlout took away the tankard.

"Sorry bro, I think you've had enough!"

Tuff protested and tried to grab the tankard again, but he almost fell off the bench.

"Fishface, let's get him somewhere, where he can sleep. This viking is out of order!"

Fishlegs nodded and helped Tuff getting up.

"I don't know, what the fuss is about, I'm fine!" Tuff claimed and swayed.

"Believe me, you'll be grateful tomorrow." Snotlout promised and guided his friend to a hut nearby, which was prepared for the wedding guests.

Although Tuff fought against it and scolded his mates all the time, he fell asleep, just as his head hit the bunk.

Fishlegs and Snotlout looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you think it feels like this when you have children?" Fishlegs asked and scratched his neck.

Snotlout shrugged and answered: "I don't know. Maybe we'll never find out. Our chances have narrowed, I guess." With these words he pointed into the direction, where he thought Ruff would be.

~•~

The next morning came way too soon and Tuff woke up with an exploding head and bladder.

Arduous he climbed out of the bunk and felt a bad sickness, as he finally stood.

He had to get out of here, there was no way he would puke inside this hut, where a lot of other people still were asleep.

Tuffnut headed to the door and as he pushed it open, the sun seemed to want to melt his eyes. And his brain as well.

He made it around the corner, but then his stomach won the fight against the willpower.

"Please let no one have seen that!" Tuff thought, but his request was not answered.

The former groom and chief of Berzerker Island, now king of Caldera Cay himself grabbed Tuffnuts braids and held them, while Tuff parted with the contents of his stomach.

As Tuff turned around and leaned against the wall of the hut, Dagur smirked and said mockingly: "Wow, Boynut! You've looked better before!" He let go of Tuffs hair and didn't bother that the male twin glared at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Come on, Boynut. In the great hall is breakfast for hungover guys like you. Eel, yak butter cream pie, cabbage stew..."

Tuff retched and Dagur laughed.

"Just kidding! It's salty fish and fresh juice!"

Tuff was grateful, that Dagur and not one of his dragon rider mates had found him like that.

Snotlout would make fun of him until forever.

Fishlegs wouldn't get the joke and be terribly caring and soothing.

Hiccup would be disappointed in him and shake his head in this certain sad way. Astrid wouldn't even look him into the eye and his sister would have painted obscenities onto his face while he was asleep.

"Uh, thank you, Dagur. May I take a shower and use the bathroom before? Not necessarily in this order." Tuff asked and felt his bladder cramp.

Dagur waved to a round wooden building at the other side of the gathering place."Over there is the bathhouse. You'll find all you need there: towels, soap..."

"Again, thank you!" Tuff yelled while already running to the bathhouse.

Dagur was amused. It would be getting still more amusing to watch how the dragon riders told Tuff, what Ruff had done.

Later Tuff sat together at a table with Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs, who peeked at him from the side.

"Are you gonna throw up?" Fishlegs asked, as Tuff carefully sipped on his juice.

Tuff sighed and answered: "No, Fishlegs! I won't. Don't ask me that every five minutes!"

"But you're so pale!" Fishlegs said and sounded genuinely concerned.

Tuff laid his head onto the table.

From the other side Snotlout said to the mess of braids: "You missed a few things yesterday."

Tuff grunted.

"You remember your sister making out with that stunning blonde?"

Tuff grunted. He remembered, but would prefer not to.

"Astrid caught them while Ruff was eating out the sexy lass!"

Tuff retched, but could still control his stomach.

Fishlegs disgustedly slid away on the bench.

Snotlout supressed a laughter and slapped Tuff's back.

"Then they took Barf and Belch and just pfffffhahaha – flew away... to your hut... to have alone time!" Snotlout bursted into a guffaw.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup scolded.

Tuff grabbed Snotlout's empty bowl and vomited into it.

Fishlegs got off and rushed to the door.

"That's it! I'm done with you two! You're just gross!"

"What? I didn't puke into the dishes, just because my sister ran away with a girl much hotter than I will ever get one into my trembling hands. Tuff, Ruffnut officially had sex with 100% more women than you!" Snotlout didn't seem to be able to hold on anymore and snorted with laughter.

Tuff's face turned deeply red.

Surprisingly Astrid took the floor. "Snotlout, it's enough! Come on Tuff, you could use some fresh air!"

Grateful Tuff got up and followed Astrid.

He placed the bowl in front of Snotlout's face, as he left.

"Tuff, listen – Ruffnut didn't seem to be herself last night. But, no. To be honest, she seemed to be more herself than ever before. She was happy. She giggled!" Astrid explained.

Tuffnut didn't know what to say and how to describe his feelings.

He didn't know himself, what he actually was feeling.

Betrayed, because Ruff hadn't told him before.

She knew _everything_ about him – absolutely everything.

And he felt envious, because he yearned for a girl at his side, who wasn't Ruffnut.

Cuddling, kissing, sex – he was curious and wanted to have it on his own, too.

Now Ruff had all of these – and he didn't even find the time to jerk off, between all the fighting, defending and attacking.

For now the villains seemed to be defeated and it would soon calm down to normal again.

Maybe he could borrow one of the cool oneheaded dragons and search for a girl on the islands around.

"Tuff?" Astrid poked his arm. "Are you okay?"

Tuff swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry and his voice sounded croaky.

"She – she giggled?" was all he could say.

Astrid grabbed Tuffnut's shoulders and looked at him.

Then she pulled him into a hug.

"You won't lose her. They didn't run away, but wanted to be alone and have flown to the Edge. That's all."

Tuff slumped against Astrid. He didn't have that thought before, but now it was there and wouldn't go. He could lose his sister. She could decide to live with someone else. She could abandon him.

Tuff became nervous and mumbled: "Gotta go, I have to talk to her!"

Astrid held him back.

"Ruffnut asked me to convince you to give her and Maris some time on their own. That means you'll have to stay here for a few days. Dagur is informed. It's time to let go. You both need space."

Tuff was horrified.

"Consider it a holiday. Dagur will take care of you!" Astrid said.

As the riders flew back to the edge and left him on Berzerker Island, he understood, that Astrid wasn't joking about what she had said earlier.

He was on holidays now.

Because his twin wanted to fuck an unknown blonde with the most beautiful face and the prettiest boobs, he had ever seen.

Later that day Tuff paced forth and back in the great hall and annoyed his host with his fidgety behaviour.

Mala moaned and left her newly wed husband.

"Talk to him. I don't think I can stand that for another two days!"

Dagur nodded and kissed his wife goodbye. "Wait for me at home. I'll be right back after I told Boynut about the bees and the flowers."

Mala furrowed her brows, but smiled crookedly.

"Tuffnut, would you please sit down here?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"What Snotlout had said was mean. To claim you're a virgin is immature and -"

"But he is right, I am a virgin. Who'd want me at all? And now my silly sister belongs to the club, too.

She won't want to live with me anymore, now that she has a girlfriend."

Dagur stared at Tuff: "You're still a virgin?"

"I tell you about my fear to be left behind by my sister and all you care about is, if I've had already sexual intercourse?" Tuff shouted and then he continued pacing.

"But you kissed someone! A girl, Snotlout, whom ever!" Dagur demanded to know.

"Is that important?"

"No, but I'm curious!" Dagur smirked.

"Okay, I never have kissed anyone, nor anyone kissed me.

No one ever gave me a jack off and I had no sex until today, if you must really know all that!"

"Boynut, I always thought, the girls run after you! Aren't you bursting?"

Dagur laughed, but the second part of the sentence he whispered.

Tuff rolled his eyes.

"I know, how it works. In theory, I mean."

"See, Brothernut, there are the bees and the flowers..." Dagur began, but Tuff wasn't up for a joke and cut him off.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Calm down, Tuffnut! I wanted to cheer you up! Geez, at your age I had an entire armada and sailed from any known harbour to another. I had my first whore, when I was fourteen! How old are you now, seventeen?"

"Nineteen! And when I'm at your age I will be glad, because I have no Tripper! How old are you now, thirty-two?" Tuff snapped.

Dagur looked, as if he wanted to decapitate the young viking, but then he fell into his wellknown deranged laughter.

"I'm twenty six! Being angry and deranged and busy trying to wipe out your enemy makes you age a lot!"

He slapped Tuffnut's back and laid his beefy arm around the youth's shoulders.

"I'm not kidding you, I want to give you some advices. And I promise, they'll work!" Dagur took Tuff for a walk.

The next days Tuff hung out a lot with the king of Caldera Cay and listened carefully to all the stories, he told him.

Some were sweet, some were crazy, few were disgusting and the most were kinky.

Tuff didn't think he could use any of that, he was much too different from Dagur.

And to be honest, he would be glad to find someone who was willing to get so close to him, he would not dare to ask that person to choke him. Or do other kinky stuff.

"We have to work on your self esteem, Boynut! You seem to believe that you are the most ugly and hideous guy under the sun. Isn't there a thing about you, that really makes you special? That you can brag about? Really show off?" Dagur asked and crossed his arms.

Tuff pondered. Dagur became impatient and began to tap his fingers on his arms.

Then Tuff's face brightened and he happily said: "I can make anybody laugh. Admitted, I can make anybody angry, as well. I have always new ideas. More than the half of them are no good, but anyway! And I have a pretty nice 8 inch dick. Do you think that's useful?"

Dagur coughed and as he regained his composure, he nodded approvingly. "Not what I would bring up, but you're the Nut, so why am I even surprised?"

Tuff smiled shyly and the talk went on.

"My last advice is: when it comes to the time you get deflowered, be prepared that it won't last long. 

And although it wouldn't even be your fault, you should apologize anyway!"

Dagur nodded absentmindedly.

Tuff looked at him in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

Dagur patted Tuff's shoulder. "Believe me. You should."

On the third day Tuff asked Dagur to bring him back to the Edge.

As the men and Sleuther had landed, Dagur turned to Tuff and said: "Too bad, Boynut! It was really fun to have you around.

If there are still questions, don't be shy, just ask me."

Tuff thought about, if he had any further questions, he wanted to discuss with Dagur the Deranged, but then he shook his head and gave the Berzerker chief a crooked smile.

"Thanks a lot, I guess, I'm enlightened enough for now."

Dagur softly slapped Tuff's cheek and handed him his backpack. "There you go!"

Tuff took a deep breath: "Yep, there I go!" and went home.

He cracked the door open and as his eyes had gotten used to the dim light, he saw Ruff and her playmate making out on his sister's bed.

As Ruff noticed her brother walking across the room, she yelled: "Tuffnut, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, bride of Grendel! Don't bother, I'll be gone again in a moment!"

Although Tuff had shielded his eyes, he had peeked what he couldn't make unseen again.

So many interwined limbs, white and peachy skin, soft flesh...

He threw his backpack into the corner of his half of the hut and quickly grabbed some new clothes out of the laundry chest.

If they only would have taken a blanket to cover their sweaty bodies...

"Ruffnut, don't you think it's very inpolite to not introduce us to each other?

Hey, brother of my latest achievement, wait for a minute."

Tuff froze in his movement, as the girl, he was not related to, got up from bed and walked over to him.

"I am Maris! I was one of the wenches at Dagur's and Mala's wedding!" she said.

Tuff pressed his left hand onto his eyes and reached out his right hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you!" he mumbled and nearly jumped, as he felt her warm hand gripping his own.

"Well, we don't actually meet, you don't even see me." Maris teased.

"Oh no, uh, I'm fine with that. I will go over to Snotlout and stay there for, uh, well, I must go!"

Tuff let go of Maris' hand and tried to go past her, without touching anything he wasn't supposed to. He still didn't dare to look where he was going, well aware, he might trip over something.

"Maris, stop it! Don't you see, that he's an embarrassed, cherry coloured dumbfuck? Quit tormenting him and move that juicy ass of yours into my bed again." Ruff scoffed.

"Ruff, you didn't mention how cute he is!"

"Cute? Duh!"

Ruff prefered to not think about Tuff at this moment.

Tuffnut knocked on Snotlout's door and heard the stucky man rustle inside his hut.

When he opened the door and saw Tuff standing on his doormat, he couldn't help but laugh again.

"Poor Tuff, didn't they let you play with them?" he sneered and stepped aside to let his friend in.

"Gimme some soap, I gotta wash my eyes!" Tuff growled and dropped on Snotlout's bed.

"Do tell! You saw her naked?" Snotlout asked and suddenly seemed to be very excited.

"Duh! All white and flabby flesh! Yuck!" Tuff spat and rubbed his eyes.

"You know how much I admire Astrid, but that gal has a body like an angel... and you were honored to see her bare, dude! I'm envious!"

"There really was nothing special about it." Tuffnut lied and hoped, that Snotlout wouldn't go further into detail.

How should Tuff ever come back home again, when this shameless bint was up to mischief there? How long would she stay?

Would Ruff stay? Would she go with what's-her-name-again?

Tuff felt lonely and like crying, but as long as he was at Snotlout's hut, he had to pretend to be a real man.

Although he knew, that Snotlout had a very soft core, too and just didn't like to show it.

Who ever said, boys don't talk about important things, was incredibly wrong with that.

In the next morning Tuff woke up, as he heard the voices of his sister and her new friend passing Snotlout's hut.

From the way their voices approached and disappeared, Tuff suggested, that they flew Barf and Belch.

So the hut had to be empty and he could go back, lay down on his own bed, could finally get away from the snoring man to his right, who almost kicked him out of bed three or four times that night.

"Hey Lout, I'm outta here. Thanks for the shelter!" Tuff whispered and made off.

At home he got out of his clothes and slid under his blanket.

Immidiately he fell asleep and dreamed about huge females, towering over him.

Tuff woke up with a solid wooden.

He was young, he was healthy and he was a man, so he usually didn't waste a thought on it.

But not today. It ached and Tuff felt like bursting, just as Dagur had asked jokingly.

It was quiet and no one was around, so Tuff did, what he hadn't done for so long.

He raised the covers and slowly snuck his right hand down south, until he touched his hot and throbbing manhood.

Tuff gasped because of the sensation and carefully took grip on his length.

He decided to enjoy this rare moment and didn't rush his orgasm.

But maybe he would better have hurried, because as he was close to end, the door cracked open and Ruff and Maris entered.

Tuff hastily grabbed his blanket and covered himself, then he took his pillow to hide the bulge.

He sat casually cross legged and tried to appear indifferent.

"Uh, Ruff, Maris, you're back!" he stammered.

"We wanted to fetch some bathing stuff. It's hot outside and Maris and I are going to the beach." Ruff said.

Then she looked to her brother.

"Why do you hang out here alone? It's sunny and Snotlout is sleeping on his porch, you could do a prank on him!" she offered and winked at Tuff.

"Uh, no, thanks, I'm fine, have to catch some sleep, you know, didn't sleep much the last days." Tuff clung to his pillow and hoped badly, that the girls just would walk right out of the hut, when they were ready with gathering all the stuff they needed.

His prick started to hurt.

"What's wrong with you? It's about 1000°C ouside and you wrap yourself in your silly blanket."

Ruff jumped onto Tuff's bed and tried to pull away the pillow, but Tuff held on to it with iron grip.

"Hey, I know the last days were kinda strange, but let go of that stupid pillow and come with us, we gotta talk anyway." Ruff pulled and tugged on his blanket, but Tuff just yelled at her: "Would you please leave me alone?"

Ruff stared at him and asked confusedly: "Really bro, what's wrong with you?"

Maris, who had stayed some steps behind Ruff, kept chuckling all the time, now she almost bursted out laughing: "For Thor's sake, Ruffnut! He's wanking, leave him alone!"

"Oh. Ugh!" Ruff snorted and hurried to get off Tuff's bed.

Tuff was completely blushed by now and tried to hide behind his hair.

His face felt like it burned and he heard the rush of blood in his ears.

His mind was spinning and empty at the same time.

Maris leaded Ruff to the door.

Tuff was relieved, only seconds and he was on his own again.

So he thought.

Maris said something like "forgot a yak bladder for water" to Ruff and came back into the hut.

Tuff slumped into his pillow and moaned.

Suddenly Maris was over him and Tuff couldn't react as quick as Maris had torn the blanket off him.

Tuff wasn't able to say or do anything, he couldn't even think.

"You won't waste that beautiful boner, will you?" Maris whispered.

Tuff nodded and shook his head at once.

"Aawww, Ruff, look how confused he is! You didn't mention how impressive his cock is!" Maris kept raving.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to the beach?" Ruff asked slightly upset and impatient.

As Ruff entered the hut again, she saw Maris bend over her brother, his face blank, his raging dick stubbornly erect.

Ruffnut didn't know what to think, she felt sympathy for Tuffnut, who didn't understand anything of what was going on, she felt jealousy, because Maris was now interested in Tuff and she felt confused, what was happening and what to do next.

"Hey, you broke him!" she said weakly.

"And he's my brother, I don't care for his dick." Ruff explained. She knew, she was lying.

Nearly every morning he got up with his impressive wang.

As he was younger he used to rush to the outhouse, he used to try to hide it from his sister.

And Ruff pretended to be still asleep, later she pretended not to notice, but at some point she allowed herself to enjoy what she saw.

At the same point Tuff gave up hiding his boner from Ruff and wore it with a certain pride.

They never talked about it, but there was a tension.

Sometimes, when they wrestled and fought, Tuff felt it harden.

Of course Ruff noticed what was up with her brother, but she wouldn't mention it.

And although she yearned for being even closer to Tuffnut, she knew they couldn't be. They were siblings, they weren't allowed to be closer.

"Shut the door!" Maris demanded and climbed onto Tuff's bed.

She stripped off her tunic and bared her gorgeous boobs.

"Now come here!" Maris ordered and crawled up over Tuffnut's legs.

"What are you exactly up to?" Ruff asked.

Maris waved her off. "You talk too much. Now it's time to act!"

Ruff stood right next to the bed, where her brother sat, leaning against the headboard, his eyes looking for Ruffnut's.

He was utterly flabbergasted and overwhelmed.

"My beautiful Ruffnut, I want you to watch it!" Maris said and took grip of Tuff's rock hard cock, which made him tilt his head and expel a long and throaty moan.

As Maris started stroking his length, Tuff yelped startledly.

"Yeah, that's it! Get your tunic off, beautiful!" Maris said to Ruffnut, who shortly hesitated, but then she obeyed.

Ruff couldn't take her eyes off Maris' hand, which slowly rubbed her brother's dick.

Tuff interlocked his gaze with hers, and Ruff felt her cunt getting wet.

His look changed from seeking help to total arousal.

He felt delivered and powerless and hated not being able to resist his feelings.

Tuff's mouth moved as he tried to say Ruffnut's name, but there were no words.

"Touch my tits!" Maris said, reached for Ruff's hands and placed them on her boobs.

Ruff tore off her tunic with one hand, then she had to let go of Maris' breast to get out of the fabric.

Immidiately she cupped Maris' soft flesh again and nestled on her back, bare skin on bare skin.

Tuff's eyes became still wider, if that was even possible, as he saw Ruffnut's nude slender body, her firm and small boobs.

Then something happened, that he could never have imagined in his horniest dreams.

Maris straddled Tuff and guided his throbbing cock between her legs.

Tuff held his breath and stared at the girls' faces, who looked at him with predatorial hunger. Yes, Ruffnut as well.

Then all happened much too fast.

The head of Tuff's cock touched a soft, moist and hot slit, slowly slid inside heavenly warmth, rubbed over tight walls, nudged against a somewhat uneven and knobbly, yet pliable ring.

He gasped as he felt the sensation of being sheathed by an actual female.

How different this kind of stimulation felt in relation to his hands.

How intense it was.

Tuffnut's heartbeat rose, his breath was choppy, he panted hard and then – it was over.

For a moment his mind went blank and he felt the overwhelming wave of relief, as he came.

He shut his eyes closely. His mind a mess of divine dullness and shame.

His cock still twitching inside Maris' twat.

Now he had to think about Dagur's words: although it wouldn't even be your fault, you should apologize anyway!

Oh. That was what he had meant.

Maris dismounted and turned to Ruffnut, kissing her fiercely.

Between some kisses Ruff said teasingly: "He waited 19 years to be deflowered and then it only lasted for three seconds. Poor boy!"

Tuff felt deeply embarrassed. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, then he buried his face between his knees.

He wished badly to be invisible, to be somewhere else, to be simply gone.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered.

If her sister and the sex goddess would stay any longer and keep talking about him, he surely cried.

"Go away, just go away!" Tuff thought, holding his breath again to keep himself from sobbing.

Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Fingers carefully caressed his scars and bruises he sported as usual.

Another hand from the other side slid down his spine and made him shiver.

Tuff peeked through his dreadlocks, just to find his sister and Maris on each side of him, leaning over, stroking him with one hand, the other hand on each others breast, kissing.

Maris knelt down next to Tuff first, her knees touched his thighs.

Then Ruff sat down as well, close to Tuff, thighs and arms touching.

The young women reached over Tuff and stroked each other.

Ruffnut fondled the beautiful boobs of her friend.

Maris slid her hand between Ruffnut's legs and carefully inserted two fingers into her moist hole.

Ruff moaned and her nipples became hard.

Tuff dared a shy look from behind his dreadlocks.

What he saw, was his sister pinching her left nipple with one hand and Maris' right nipple with the other hand, while Maris fingered herself and Ruff.

It made him swallow hard.

His member didn't react, yet, but Tuff's brain did.

He remembered Dagur saying things like: "There's a muscle in your pelvic floor. You can tense it, such as if you want to interrupt the beam while peeing. If you train that muscle, you'll train your stamina. Don't try to think about Gobber's old undergarment to slow down the arousal, you still want to enjoy sex, am I right?"

And: "Most women like self-confident guys. How do you become self-confident? By knowing what you are doing. You have to get to know your body and the girl's body, too. Every woman is different and likes different things. You're talkative, so talk to them, ask, what they would like you to do!"

Usually Tuff could talk, he talked a lot, but now he didn't know, what to say.

His throat was tight and his voice was brittle.

But he had to say something!

"You only want me to watch?" he croaked and stretched his legs again, leaned more comfortably against the headboard.

Maris looked at him, smirked, took his left hand and guided it to her slit.

"There's a little nub, rub it! But please be kind, it's very sensitive!"

Tuff groped cautiously for the nub and gasped, as he felt the wet heat at his fingertips.

He found the nub and focused on Maris' reaction. She didn't complain, so he kept rubbing it the way he did.

Maris now had her left hand free, with which she palmed Tuff's still flaccid member.

She gently grabbed it and pumped it, what caused Tuff to groan softly.

This stranger's hand felt so different to his own, moved in another rhythm, with another pressure, but it felt great.

Tuff gasped, as he felt his cock harden again.

Maris couldn't resist and interrupted her lingering kiss with Ruff to watch Tuff's appendage grow.

"How is it not forbidden to be so beautiful and hot?" she asked huskily.

She didn't want to excite Tuff too quickly and too much, so she kept a slower pace.

"Ruff, let's get more comfortable!" Maris suggested and lay down beside Tuff.

Ruff did the same.

They continued kissing.

"Now touch him!" Maris whispered at Ruff's lips, but Ruff lightly shook her head.

"I can't", she replied barely audible, "he's my brother!" But her heartbeat fluttered and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She peeked down between her brother's legs, where Maris worked on his dick and made him squirm.

Ruff loved him, genuinely, from the bottom of her heart. Not only because he was her brother, but because he was her best friend, her closest confidante, her soulmate, her advisor and mood enhancer.

He was absolutely handsome and din't know it, didn't believe it.

Tuff looked at Ruff, his eyes focused on her.

Maybe she had felt her brother's gaze on her.

For a moment Ruff backed away to look into Tuffnut's face.

With that she accidentally brushed his lips with hers. She stared into his eyes, Tuff replied staring hungrily. 

Then they finally melted into a soft and exploring kiss.

"There you go, my beautiful twins!" Maris said and watched full of arousal, as Ruff and Tuff intensified their kiss.

Ruff put her trembling hand onto Tuff's chest, caressed him, brushed over his nipples, slid her hand downwards.

There she released Maris' hand from Tuff's cock and took over the pumping.

Both gasped for air because of the emotional and physical tension.

"Oh yeah, don't stop! Tuff, take your hand and rub Ruff's nub. You both are so hot!" Maris rocked her hips against Tuff's hand and played with her boobs.

Tuff thrusted slowly into Ruff's hand, he could feel his dick harden for the final shot, but then he kept saying to himself: "Tense the muscle, tense the muscle, tense the muscle..."

"Everything okay?" Ruff wanted to know.

Tuff nodded hastily and pressed his lips together.

Maris bent down to Ruff and whispered at her ear: "He's about to cum, give him a moment!" Then she pressed her cunt against Tuff's hand again.

"I'm here and I can hear you, you know?" Tuff moaned and gave Maris a mocking gaze.

Maris leaned to Tuff and susurrated: "I can hardly fail to notice you!"

Then she pinched his dick teasingly and kissed him and Ruff by turns.

Ruff looked at Maris and then at Tuff, than she mounted him.

"You okay?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I so am okay!" he replied, as he took both his hands to cup Ruff's boobs.

How long he had dreamed of that moment!

Tuff shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of soft skin at his hands, Ruff's hard nipples at his palms.

When she sat onto his cock and slid down on him, Tuff couldn't supress a low scream.

Fuck, he was so close again.

"Don't move! Please!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

Ruff waited for a moment, then she slowly started rocking her hips again.

"I can't wait!"

Although Tuff's long and thick cock hurt her cervix a little, she enjoyed the feeling of impalation a lot.

Every little nudge sent a firework of sensations through her pelvis and made her tremble in excitement.

At last Ruff straightened up and bobbed on Tuff's lap and dug her fingernails into her breasts.

Tuff grabbed Ruff's hips and pulled her close, so close that he forced his entire hard length into her cunt.

"I'm sorry, Ruff, I'm so sorry...!" he panted and then he came very deep and hard inside her.

The twitching and throbbing inside her had brought Ruff at the edge of her own orgasm and she kept fucking Tuff's exceptionally big cock, until she climaxed shortly after him.

Breathless the twins looked at each other. Both blushed and started to chuckle simultaneously.

Maris fingered herself until she climaxed.

"You two are the hottest shit I've ever witnessed! Holy cow, your vibes..."

Tuff smiled at Ruffnut. "I like your girlfriend! She made us do, what I dreamed of for so long!"

Ruff answered him with a kiss.

A kiss as sweet and sticky as honey.

Then Ruff backed up and punched Tuff's arm.

"Gods, I'd never have guessed you were such a lousy lover!"

Tuff embarrassedly grinned and punched back, but with less emphasis.

"What did you expect, you slutty beast? It was my first time. Well, and second time. I just need more practice."

In the meantime Maris had sat down on Ruff's bed and watched the twins with amusement.

"Too bad you're siblings. You would be an adorable couple!"

Suddenly Ruff dismounted her brother and went over to Maris.

She curled up to the Berzerkian beauty from behind and stared in silence.

Maris turned to Ruff and wrapped her left arm around the lanky blonde.

"I'm sorry, my beauty! I shouldn't have said that!"

Angrily Ruff wiped her eyes before the hot tears, which stung in her eyes would find their path over her face.

Tuff sat on his bed, crosslegged, messed up and mostly miserable.

"Ruff, I'm so sorry, I didn't think..." he started, but Ruff cut him off.

"Of course you didn't think! When do you ever think?  
And I didn't think, too! So shut the fuck up! If you wouldn't live here, I kicked you out right now!"

Tuff got off his bed and grabbed his pants.  
Ruff started to cry quietly.

Her brother couldn't look at her. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to hug her, kiss away the tears. 

His heart felt like torn and sore.

After he had put on his boots he shuffled out of the hut.

Maris watched him go.

"Ruff, he really loves you." Maris claimed and kissed Ruff's forehead.

"I know. And I love him, that's the problem."

"Talk to him. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. And he's not half as stupid as is said about him."

"Maris, that doesn't help. I know all that. I know, he isn't stupid. I know, he's a good guy. And I know, he loves me. And do you know, what else I know? He is my brother! We mustn't do, what we did. We may not do it again. But we cannot make it undone. I don't know, how to live with him anymore.

Maris started kissing Ruff. Soft and warm kisses, full of trust and closeness.

"I can't believe we only know each other for 3 days. It's as if we were together since forever." Maris said and sat a tiny kiss onto Ruff's nose.

"I can't believe you're so romantic. I thought you were just here for the sex." Ruff mocked and cuddled up to Maris.

Then she fell asleep.

When Ruff woke up her head still rested in Maris' arm, but she had turned her back to Maris.

Ruff heard Maris talk, probably to someone special, she didn't want to have around.

"... I can totally see her doing that!" Maris just said with a chuckle and Ruff was curious, what her brother might have told her.

"Yeah, she always had been the one with the brains! And the muscles! And the face." Tuff enthused.

Maris poked Tuff's biceps and appreciatively pursed her lips.

"I think there's enough of muscles. And you should stop doubting your handsome face."

"And why didn't anyone show any interest ever?" Tuff asked and sounded genuinely sad. "I mean, it's as if I was just there, like furniture, but no person someone would be likely to have a crush on, or who's even worth a second look!"

"Ha, I know the answer! It's Ruffnut! Other girls are afraid of her. And you two stick together _like this_ -" Maris pressed her thumb and index finger together, "that makes it even harder to get through to you."

"But when you say we stick together _like this -"_ Tuff copied Maris' gesture, "then why are there guys like Snotlout, Fishlegs or Throk who try to pander to Ruffnut? There's still _me_."

Maris smiled softly as she answered: " _You_ are no threat! You are the nice and eccentric brother. She is the fierce Valkyrie, who will probably behead anyone who tries to lay a finger on you. Many women have a feeling for such a distinct protective behaviour. Ruff would be like 'you have to get through me first', before she would let anyone get to you. Maybe she doesn't want to share you, either."

"Haha, why wouldn't she want that?" Tuff scoffed.

"Because if I was Ruff, I wouldn't want that. I would want you to be mine!"

Ruff heard the typical sound of lips kissing. She froze within.

"Uh, and you want me to be yours?" Tuff asked doubtfully.

"Good bro!" Ruff thought.

"Ummm, no. I want _her_ to be mine!" Maris answered and turned her face to Ruff, then she kissed her ear.

"Good girlfriend!" Ruff thought and relaxed.

"Then why do you kiss me? Why did you... well, sit down on... me? I thought, you wanted to help me, then you came back and did... _that_ to me!"

"What, _that_?" Maris smirked and grabbed Tuffnut's cock through the fabric of his pants.

"Are you complaining? Aren't you glad that finally someone noticed you?"

"No, of course not. But it feels strange. The entire last week was strange."

Ruff heard her brother sigh deeply.

It made her want to cuddle him, but instead she stayed curled up to Maris' side.

Then she heard them kiss again.

After few moments Tuff apologized to Maris and both chuckled.

Ruff knew, Tuff was having a hard-on again.

Maris took away her arm, probably to help Tuff getting rid of his pants.

Something rustled.

Her brother and her girlfriend hadn't even left Ruff's bed, they made out just next to her.

Ruff turned around, kept the eyes shut, pretended to still be asleep.

Maris moved rhythmically and Ruff peeked through her eyelids.

Truly, her brother was fucking her girlfriend in her bed!

Suddenly Ruff felt a hand at her waist. 

Tuff reached over Maris to hold on to Ruff.

"Throttle the speed, boy! I don't want it to be over too soon!" Maris scolded.

"Oh, sorry!" Tuff replied with supressed groans.

"Stop, I want to change my position." Maris turned to Ruff and pulled her into an embrace.

She kissed her face and her mouth, let her tongue slip between Ruff's lips. Ruff returned the kisses.

She wanted to be mad at Tuff and Maris, but she had to admit, that she was pretty aroused by the two casually fucking next to her, as if they had never done anything else.

"You're so hot, my beauty! You don't wanna miss the fun!"

Maris rose her right leg and wrapped it around Ruff's legs.

She grabbed Ruff's boobs and sucked on the nipples, while she pressed her crotch against Ruff's thigh.

"I wanna eat your pussy, babe!" Maris moaned at Ruff's lips.

Tuff sat up and watched the girls.

On the one hand he felt excluded, on the other he felt badly turned on.

Slowly he stroked his hard length, while he tried to not think about the fact, that he jacked off on his sister.

Their relationship was gone completely bonkers that day, what did it matter, if he would knock one out over his sister getting fingerfucked by her girlfriend?

"Don't you dare to cum!" Maris demanded and turned her face to Tuff.

He immidiately let go of his throbbing prick.

After several moments he shyly asked: "What am I supposed to do, then?" and flushed.

"Enjoy!" Maris mumbled. "But don't touch yourself!"

Impatiently he began to squirm.

Maris had buried her face between Ruffnut's thighs and continuously nudged her clit with her tongue and licked her folds, what caused Ruff to whine and moan.

"I better should leave..." Tuff stuttered. His body was trembling, he couldn't stop his pelvis from thrusting. He was too horny to only sit and watch, his enlarged manhood ached and twitched.

But as he unraveled his legs to get up, Ruff held him back.

She didn't say a word, just held him with firm grip at his cock.

Tuff tilted his head back and moaned. "Ruff, I..."

"Don't ruin the moment, Tuff!" Maris whispered and wiggled her eyebrows.

And Ruff seemed to be quite fine with it, as well. She pumped his cock while she was eaten out.

But Tuff was kind of uncomfortable and gasped intermittently.

"You'd better stop, Ruff! I can't hold it any longer."

But Ruff didn't stop, she sped up her handjob.

"Fuck, I cum!" Tuff yelled and squirted over Ruff's arm and breast.

"Oh Ruff, I wanted to edge him!" Maris whined.

"He'll be ready in less than half an hour again, then you may edge him as you please!" Ruff answered and dug her nails into Tuff's flesh. Then she chimed: "Don't stop, Maris! I'm so close." Maris didn't reply, but nibbled Ruff's clit.

Ruff arched her back and let out an animalistic cry as she came.

"Now it's my turn! Ruff, sit and watch. Your brother's gonna learn some important things, though!"

Maris laid down and spreaded her legs open wide, so that Tuff could see the female sex as he had never seen it before.

The sexy blonde directed the male twin between her thighs and instructed him, how to use his mouth to give her the sweetest pleasure. "Wow, you're very skillfully with your tongue!" Before Maris reached her climax, she gently shoved Tuffnut away from her.

"I want to have this gorgeous cock inside me, when I come! But first..." She pulled Ruffnut in a very passionate kiss and pinched Ruff's nipples.

"I could do that the whole day long! Your body drives me crazy!" Maris praised Ruff.

The girls rubbed her groins on each others thighs and moaned throatily.

Tuff felt overstimulated and his dick felt sore, but Maris reached out for him to help him harden again.

Her warm hand on his soft skin felt amazing and he couldn't resist join the kissing.

Ruff grabbed Tuff's butt and pulled him close.

His crotch was in the middle of that triangle and both girls could rub Tuff's dick to its impressive size again.

After a while Maris lied down. "I want it to be more comfortable, would you join me?" she asked the twins and pulled Ruff down to her.

First Ruff, then also Tuff curled up to Maris.

She began fingering Ruff's clit and kissed her chin and neck.

Ruff clenched her hands to Maris' hips and rubbed her crotch on Maris' palm.

"Mmmhhhh, that's too good! Where have you been all my life?" Ruff panted and threw her head back.

Maris smirked and said innocently: "Who knows? I probably had to go somewhere to learn all that! Tuff, don't be so shy, _do_ something!" she demanded and took his hand and placed it on her right boob.

Tuff gasped and his cock throbbed.

"How would you like it fucking me from behind? I'll help you!" Maris rose her right leg and reached backwards through her legs to grab Tuff's package.

She guided it to the entrance of her wet hole and let him do the rest.

"Yeah, slowly, my dear! Right, just like that! Go on, go on, go on, go really deep!"

Tuff was overwhelmed, this angle caused much more pleasure than penetrating from below.

Maris moved her hips faster.

Ruff rubbed Maris clit and accidentally brushed her brother's cock.

Startled she glanced at him and he glanced back.

His eyes were dark from arousal and Ruff reached out to please Maris and Tuff simultaneously.

She stroked the outside remaining part of Tuff's dick with her fingertips and with her thumb she massaged Maris clit.

Soon Maris felt a wave of tickling tension roll over her and she enjoyed every single moment.

Tuff pushed his dick deeper into Maris' twat and nudged against her cervix.

Maris' loved the double stimulation and felt her own climax come.

She moaned loudly and squirmed between the twins.

"You're so good! Oh Thor, you're both so unbelievable!" Maris snarled and desperately bucked her hips back and forth.

Tuff began to nibble and suck at Maris' neck.

His left arm wrapped around her shoulders he sticked to Maris' sweaty back.

With his right arm he reached out for Ruff's boobs and pinched her nipples, what made her moan out loud.

That was the moment when Tuff lost control.

He sped up the pace and forced his steelern length balls deep into Maris' willing sex.

"Ouch, Tuffnut! You're too big! Aaww, too – big! Too... Uuuuuuhhh!" Maris wanted to protest weakly, but as Tuffnut didn't stop, because he was completely out of his mind, she enjoyed the sensation of pleasure and pain and climaxed violently.

Maris clutched to Tuff's right arm, dug bloody half moons with her fingernails into his skin and screamed out all her sweet relief.

Ruff was utterly turned on by that and fucked Maris' hand and fingers inside her erratically.

Tuff couldn't think anymore, his body forced him to set his arousal free, he pumped himself further into Maris and then he came.

He squirted into her cunt and every shot was a painful wave of liquid burning heat through his worn manhood.

With full fervor he bit into Maris' shoulder and left a dark purple bite mark.

Breathless the three collapsed and didn't move for quite a while.

They didn't care about Tuff's cum dripping out of Maris' folds and running down her butt and thighs.

After they caught their breath again, Ruff said huskily: "I could use some water."

Tuff nodded in agreement.

Maris got up and grabbed the two mugs on the table and filled them with water from a barrel.

When they had emptied the mugs, Maris, Ruff and Tuff stretched out on the bed again, still naked, still sticky from sweat and cum, still exhausted.

Tuff was the first who fell asleep.

Maris watched him for a couple minutes, then she turned to Ruff.

"He's beautiful. Just as you are! My beautiful baby twins!"

Ruff nuzzled her face into Maris' hand and kissed her palm – the same palm Maris' had used to satisfy her.

"It was a strange day, wasn't it?" Ruff asked.

"I've experienced stranger things." Maris waved off. "Being fucked by a wonderful set of twins doesn't count as strange. I would rather declare it as rare and a very nice coincidence."

Maris cupped Ruff's face and kissed her, very softly and loving this time.

"I'll have to return soon. Like I told you, I'm not only a wench, I'm first leader of on unit of Dagur's guard.

My vacation is over since today noon and I'm pretty sure Dagur will kick my butt for being an apostate."

"Apostate? You're just a little late! When you fly in the evening, you could probably return to Berzerker Island before midnight. Then you still could say that dagur wasn't very clear about the time you should reappear. 12 at noon, 12 at night – who could tell that apart?" Ruff chuckled.

"My dear, I have no dragon. We flew here with Barf and Belch. Someone will have to bring me back. Or send Dagur a Terror mail to pick me up!" Maris snorted.

"No, my love! Let's have a nap. I'm pretty wasted. You twins have forced me to top performances."

"You started all that, honey! I'll have to fix that mess you left us to." Ruff sighed and pointed over to her brother, who snored very quietly, one hand on his chest, the other on his thigh. His now flaccid member didn't seem as menacing as it seemed earlier that day.

Now Tuffnut only looked vulnerable.

"I only demanded things of you from which I knew you were ready for. You were like ripe apples and someone had to pluck them.

He was in love with you before. Just as you were in love with him. So what? Enjoy it. You're young. Someday your lives will part and you will live a normal life.

Don't forget to watch your cycle, otherwise he might get you pregnant. It will take some time until he will be able to control himself. So he won't pull out in time." Maris said and stroked Ruff's face.

"Who are you, our good sex fairy godmother?" Ruff giggled and Maris tickled her at the belly.

"No, but I'm kind of experienced. I've seen a lot. I've done a lot. And of course I've learned a lot."

"I'll miss you! Will we see again?" Ruff asked and felt bad, because she didn't want to seem like a clinging ex-lover, who got the brush off.

"Maybe. I would be very glad. But maybe not too soon." Maris kissed Ruff. She felt a hint of sadness.

"Let's get some sleep!" Maris demanded. Ruff curled up into Maris arm. It didn't took her long to fall into a long, deep and dreamless sleep.

When Ruff woke up, she was alone.

Tuff was sitting on his bed and glimpsed over to his sister.

As she gazed into his direction his expression softened, but he still looked upset.

The last day had been stirring, for both of them.

"I saw her sneaking out. Hiccup has brought her back.

What was her intention, though? To come here and mess everything up? Then surreptitiously make off again?"

Ruff stretched and sat up.

"I don't know. But I guess she made us think about things that really are important. And she made us dare a real adventure."

Ruff went over to the barrel of water and washed herself.

On the way back to her laundry chest she gently brushed her fingertips over Tuff's shoulders.

He grabbed Ruff's wrist and held on to her for a moment.

Then he got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you. In every possible way. No matter what happened, no matter what will ever happen."

Ruff backed away, glanced at him pejoratively.

"You're not getting romantic, are you?"

Tuff blushed and went to clean him, too.

"Let's get on our dragon, bride of Grendel!"

"Poor Barf and Belch! They must have been bored yesterday! Don't forget to put on your clothes, butt-elf!" 

Both twins smirked at each other.

Nothing had changed.

And all had changed, after all.


End file.
